Dream a little dream of me
by nikka001
Summary: "I think i'm falling for my best friend." To see who please read.


Chapter 1

Zander raced through the cafeteria doors with his book bag in one hand and his ukulele case in the other. He ran in between two tables and out the other doors as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. As he ran out the door he saw a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway. He fell to a stop so he wouldn't bump into the person when he realized who it was, "Stevie, is that you?" Stevie turned around and smiled when she saw Zander staring at her. The wind from the vents flowed through her long wavy dark hair. He could see the light glisten across her face as it shone through the window.

"Of course it's me darling, don't you recognize your own girlfriend when you see her?!" Stevie asked as she walked towards Zander, placing one hand on his shoulder and brushed the side of his face with the other. She closed her eyes then leaned in for a long kiss...

"AHHHH!" Zander screamed as his head shot up from his pillow making his blanket fly off his bed and land in a big pile on the floor. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and he breathed heavily trying to get his heartbeat back down to normal. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light coming in from the morning sun and then looked over at his alarm clock to check the time. 8:00 AM. His eyes go wide in realization of the time and he all but jumps out of his bed knowing that he is late for school. By thirty minutes. He runs over to his closet pulling out his navy blue skinny jeans and slips them on. He grabs his white v-neck from a hanger and slips it on over his head. He grabs his leather jacket from his shelf and his book bag from the end of his bed along with his black converse. Unplugging his white iPhone from his bedside table, he runs out his bedroom door and practically jumps down the old wood stairs, opens the front door and locks it shut behind him.

* Brewster high school-8:27AM

"Hey Kacey, have you seen Zander, I need to talk to him about asking Grace out." Nelson asked walking up to Kacey, who was talking to Kevin. Both her and Kevin shook their heads and then continued their conversation. Nelson slumped his shoulders and hung his head as he turned around and sat back down at their lunch table. Just then Zander comes running through the cafeteria doors, book bag in one hand and jacket in the other.

"Hey Zander, did you sleep in or something?" Kacey asked Zander as he came racing over to them. He set down his bag on the table then sitting down; he put his head on the table and covered it with his arms. He then looked up at Kacey, "What do you mean?" he asked spinning around to look her in the face. She walked closer to him as she put her hands on her hips, "Well let's just say that usually when people wake up on time they usually have their shoes on the correct feet." Zander quickly looked down at his feet and then kicked off his shoes so he could put them on correctly.

"Plus, you would think they would come and say hi to their best friend!" Kacey and Nelson looked up to see Stevie standing in the doorway to the lunchroom. Zander quickly whipped around to see Stevie with her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her appearance. She was wearing exactly what she was wearing in his dream. She had on a dark blue baby doll dress with cream trim. She was wearing black lace stockings with a flower pattern. She had her brown leather pouch slung across her shoulder, and for the first time ever, she was wearing heels. They were a cream colored wedge with a dark blue sole.

"Hey Zander, are you gonna stop starring or are your eyes glued open?" Zander shook all the thoughts of last nights dream from his head and then picked up his bag from the table and ran out the doors, flying past Stevie, who stood there completely confused. Stevie walked over towards Kacey and Nelson, who were also a little shaken, and sat down next to them crossing her legs.

"What's up with him?" Kevin asked joining the other members of the gang. He sat down next to Kacey and grabbed her hand behind his back, holding on tight. They had been dating almost a whole school year without anyone noticing. Kacey looked over at Kevin and gave him a small smile.

"Don't even try to figure him out, he's Zander!" The gang looked up to see Molly and Grace walking towards them. Nelson got up and gave his seat to Grace who took it graciously. He then sat down next to her and they both stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"What do you want Molly?" Kacey asked walking over to her and starring her straight in the eyes. Molly starred back at Kacey putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay girls, break it up!" Kevin spewed getting in between the two girls. He turned to Kacey and put his hands on her hips who then put her hands around his neck, all while trying to hide this from the others. Molly realized what was going on between the two and of course had to embarrass Kacey. She waved goodbye to the others, grabbed grace by the arm and then ran out the cafeteria doors.


End file.
